A Ruff Nut To Crack
by Will-I-Was
Summary: A young navy soldier is marooned on Berk after his ship is destroyed by a rogue dragon, on Berk, he is slowly accepted into the tribe as he begins to make friends and finds himself falling head over heels for a certain blonde viking girl, Ruffnut OC. This has no connection to Beyond The Shores Of Berk
1. Chapter 1

**For those wondering this isn't the sequel to Beyond The Shores Of Berk, rest assured though I will write a sequel but first I have to write this, the idea has been pestering me for months and I hope you will like it, it revolves around a pairing between a character of my own and Ruffnut (With whom I have a slight crush on) But enough of that let the adventure begin!**

A Ruff Nut To Crack

Chapter One - Strange Goings On

I looked on in awe as did the rest of the crew, the clouds had been swirling for days now and at first we just assumed it to be odd weather, but after days of this odd weather we all began to get a bit skittish about continuing on through the norse lands, It had been six weeks since "The Armament" left the royal port in England, every single member of the crew was promised a heavy sum for their burden of travelling into viking infested waters, we were told not to worry due to having cannons and plenty of flintlocks and rifles aboard, but vikings are tough and I shared my worry with the rest of the crew.

Perhaps I should slow down, I am Alexander Mercer, I serve onboard as first mate, my captain is Christophe Chevalle, a french import who lent his services to England's cause, so to the rest of France, a traitor. Im not exactly a social person the only crew members I know on board are the Coxswain, Bertolt Groves, the Quarter Master, Phillip Vine and the Yeoman, Ian Mandrake. Our mission was to travel to the norse islands and in basic terms, Destroy and salvage, in my opinion our genius king does seem to understand that salvage is letting someone else kill them and then we take their scraps, but I prefer to keep my head on my shoulders.

I should probably give some more information, I am only 17 years of age, the captain is 42, the others I daren't ask, it was either old age, the rum or the scurvy that made them look like lepers but there was a reason I hadn't gone to close to talk to them, plus most of our good crew members fell overboard during a rather violent storm that happened a week back, just as we came into viking territory, we have assumed them to be dead, after all no able bodied man could survive in waters that harsh.

(-)

Hours had past and the clouds seemed to swirl more before turning grey, I started to fret, I didn't believe in mystics or magic, but there didn't seem to be any other reason for it, and hey presto it was now raining, I hated rain, even the large Navy hat I was wearing didn't fully shelter me from the blistering rage of the sea, I didn't feel sea sick, but I was quickly beginning to get sick of the sea, my angry thoughts had to wait as we came across a major problem.

"Watch out!" The Master-at-Arms yelled as the main mast of the Armament came crashing down onto the deck, the wind and full force gale had brought it down onto the hull of the ship and the four sailors who weren't quick enough to dodge, I turned my head and forced back my supper, not now, now while the sails and the mast tackle are bringing the ship down, then amists the yells of the crew and the splashing of the water we heard a large roar, as the ship was crashed into by something large.

I felt my supper coming back up as the pennant line came loose and smacked one of the sailors into the sea, the sudden lurch had sent me flying into the ships wheel, knocking the helmsman onto the floor and making the wheel turn uncontrollably, I tried to steady the ship as the captain tried to get order back, but the thing under the water kept knocking the ship until we found the ship to be slowly sinking, I felt more worry and fear rising as I caught a small glimpse of the sea devil that was making us its prey, it had wings and it was spraying boiling water onto the main deck as everyone started to abandon ship, I looked on as I saw a few of the crew engulfed in the boiling water the creature was spraying, I saw nothing else as a loose plank of wood hit me on the back of the head and knocked me unconscious, all I could see was the beast flying away as my vision faded to black and I saw nothing else….

(-)

Aching followed by all sorts of uncomfortable feelings were flooding through my body as I felt the waves drifting in and out and filling my boots with sea water, I felt faint and incredibly hungry, as I came to I managed to turn myself on my side as I coughed up sea water and the remainder of my tea, after the coughing and spluttering I felt slightly better as I looked up to the sky, It was morning, dawn to be exact and I felt the sunshine beaming down and cooling my cold skin, I never expected the sea to be that cold, but the terror of sinking with that thing lurking in the water made me forget all about how cold the sea was.

I sighed to myself as I sat up and looked at my current situation, I was shipwrecked on a supposedly deserted island, the entire crew was probably dead, and the only things I had on me were my Silver rimmed flintlock, 17 bullets, my dagger and a small bottle of rum, at least there was an alternative if I was marooned I could drink myself stupid and then shoot myself if it all turned hopeless.

No, I cant think like that, not right now, I was made first mate of that ship for a reason because I was the one who talked sense to the captain so now would be handy to put my skills into actions, I stood up and removed my navy blue coat that had become heavy with the water soaked in I dropped that down onto the sand and I started to make my way up the beach, from what I guessed I hoped it was an island, there was no way of knowing right now unless I went for a walk and of course found something to eat.

Oh lord how I hope that there will be something to eat…..

I left the beach along with my coat, my boots and my periwig and I started to check out this landscape and find my self something to eat, I hadn't been walking for too long after I came across a tree that was sprouting some lovely, ripe apples, I used my good aim and threw a rock and sure enough an Apple fell from the tree into my hand, I took a couple of bites and savoured the taste, It made me smile at how much better food tastes when your desperately hungry, a little life lesson my father had taught to me when I was 10.

After I wolfed my way through three apples I kept on walking, assessing what wounds I had endured from the battle with the flying beast, I had several cuts and bruises on my legs and arms and a gash on the back of my head where I was hit, apart from that and the fatigue I felt almost normal, I would have been better had it not been for the damn sun, in England it rained most of the time and the sun almost never came out, I wasn't used to this much sun wether it went away in the next hour or not it was making my headache more of a pain, I wasn't hungry any more, but my thirst was insatiable, my lips were dry and I needed to drink something.

I had been walking for an hour with no water and that combined with the sun was starting to drain my energy to the point where I was nearly down on my knees crawling, I felt like giving up and lying there, I did try to crawl a few more inches but I couldn't do it, I turned onto my back, breathing as best as I could, I called for help. Nothing, I tried again, no one replied so I said my final goodbyes before I closed my eyes to let death take me to join my crew, that was until I partly opened my eyes and heard distant shouting and a slim dark figure run up to me with what looked to be a bottle, it was propped to my lips and without hesitation I drank down the cool liquid as it bought me back into life, I still couldn't sit up but at least I didn't need a drink as I gulped down every last drop, I tried to open my eyes fully, but the heat made me drift off, to put it bluntly I fainted in the arms of my rescuer….

**That should do for now, let me know what you think of it, and tell me how I can improve, read, review and what not Im not fussed although opinions are appreciated thanks and bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was glad to wake up and see that the first chapter has been read, reviewed and followed so I present to you the second chapter of my story, lets see how it pans out…..**

A Ruff Nut To Crack

Chapter Two - Where Am I?

I fainted? I couldn't believe I had fainted, but then again in dreams I really couldn't believe half of the things I did, I mean I very nearly died and here I am stuck on some viking land, I only have two guesses that they truly are a friendly tribe or they are just making me better so I will last longer during torture and execution, well Im an english privateer, they cant make and break me like that, I yawned slightly as I drifted back into the real world and felt the comfortable warmth of a bed beneath me and a soft pillow at my bandaged head, I opened my eyes and slowly took in my surroundings, the entire room was wooden apart from the things on the wooden tables and the flagon of water that was next to the bed, they couldn't be holding me prisoner could they? I tried to get out of bed… I couldn't I just didn't have any energy but I could clearly see the sun shining through the window and I saw that if I wanted to I could easily get away, If only I could move, I tried again to get out of bed, but my second attempt had me falling over the side of the bed and onto the hard wooden floor, I winced as my sensitive head wound made contact and tried to hold back a yell for help.

Then I heard footsteps nearing the door of the room, I panicked and looked at the bed and then the window, I gave up and tried to get back into bed before they found that something was amiss, I almost had a heart attack when the door opened, but my heartbeat lessened at who walked through.

He was a viking, of course and probably the same age as me, auburn hair, skinny, green shirt and brown waistcoat and I didn't fail to notice that one of his legs was missing, I had used my fathers irate stereotypes of vikings to assume that some would have missing limbs due to their love of combat, but this lad didn't seem to have any fight in him, maybe if I got my strength back I could knock him out and make a run for it? No! Thats stupid, Id be killed in an instant, hang on he's speaking to me.

"Oh gods, how did you fall out? Come on lets get you back into bed." I almost said no, but he did offer help back into bed, he grabbed my least bruised arm and carried me back onto the soft bed which seemed even softer due to where I was lying before.

"Are you ok?" The viking boy asked as he handed me a small tray of fish that he was carrying when he walked in.

"Im… er fine thanks, just a little roughed up." He nodded as he put the tray onto the side table and sat down on a small chair and watched me as I ate the fish, I was too hungry to be creeped out as I gobbled each piece of fish greedily, once I had finished he spoke again.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked this quite cautiously, but he deserved an answer.

"No I don't, but I had to assume that there was food somewhere."

The boy smirked. "Well you are on an island called Berk, I am part of the Hooligans tribe." Well at least I knew that I was on an island but wether this tribe was friendly I still didn't know. "Allow me to introduce my self, I am Hiccup Haddock the 3rd." He held out a hand as I shrugged and shook his hand.

"First Mate Alexander Mercer." I said rather importantly, why was I trying to impress him, he didn't seem stupid at all, although I would imagine Im the first navy soldier he has ever seen. "Allow me to ask, but are you a friendly tribe?"

Hiccup laughed as he stood up to take the empty tray away. "Don't worry Alexander, you are quite safe on Berk, had you ended up on Outcast Isle, your treatment might've been more crude."

I relaxed a little as he left the room, I felt a little safer, but my other doubts still loomed, most of them about where that flying beast was now, but I had to stop worrying about that I was fine, wasn't I?

(-)

I had managed to get a few hours sleep before Hiccup had returned with an incredibly beefy looking viking, who looked more intimidating by far, but then like with Hiccup he shot out his hand and sat down. "I am Stoic the vast, chief of Berk." I smiled and gulped.

"Alexander Mercer, pleasure to meet you." Well as close as I could get to pleasure.

"I see ye have already met me son, Hiccup." He gestured to Hiccup. "And I wouldn't worry too much, if ye are friendly to us, we will be friendly to you its as simple as that."

"Well I certainly wont be a burden." I stammered as I drank a couple of sips of water and let them nourish my dry throat.

Stoic then asked Hiccup to leave, this worried me as he leant closer. "Ye probably wouldn't have expected anyone to know where ye were from, but from what ye were wearing when ye were found I guess you're navy?" I was nearly in shock.

"How do you know of the english navy?"

Stoic smirked. "How do ye suppose we got the bed yer sleeping in, we do a lot of trading with the navy, mostly cloth and material."

I was very nearly convinced I was safe, but this Stoic fellow looked too bloody scary to relax properly, then Stoic spoke up again.

"Seeing as your only a young lad, when you're better, I will place ye in my sons care, he will look after you and you will learn of our ways in order to be accepted." All I could do was nod. "And I take it yer ship was sunk by a dragon?"

I almost lost my breath, how did he know? "Yes I was the only survivor of its attack, who do you know?"

"We've lost some of our own ships to this rogue dragon as well, so far we haven't had any luck in catching it."

"Catch it? Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"To train it of course." I nearly passed out again as Stoic finished.

(-)

Stoic was right, he helped me on my feet and outside and I almost fell over at what I saw, vikings riding, feeding and training dragons of all different shapes, sizes and colours. "Ye shouldn't be so surprised laddie."

"Are you sure? Because where I come from dragons don't exist at all."

Stoic smirked. "Then maybe ye should take a closer look at their wings and fire breathing, then will ye believe in dragons?"

The very thought of going near to one of them made my heart thump frantically, then to my dismay and large mouthed dragon came walking towards me and Stoic, I had taken my flintlock out of my back pocked and was about to aim before Stoic snatched it from me and glared at me. "Now lad, If ye want to be safe and sound on Berk, I suggest that ye do not harm my dragon or anyone elses for that matter clear?"

I nodded before stuttering even more. "Your.. Dragon?!"

"Aye my dragon this is Thornado." The dragon seemed tame enough as Stoic climbed on and flew off, with my flintlock! I needed that.

"Er Stoic!" I called up. "My flintlock!"

"Ye will get it back when I can trust ye with it!" He called down as he flew away to the docks, leaving me in the company of five viking teens, I gulped, I never thought I would miss my own weapon this much….

**I hope this keeps everyone interested and don't worry my character will notice Ruffnut soon enough don't you worry and for now read, review and advice and critique is welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow so many followers already, I'm very surprised well if you took the time to read then I am more than happy to take the time to write (Or type, so to speak) and don't worry Ruffnut comes in this chapter this is where it all kicks off…..**

A Ruff Nut To Crack

Chapter Three - Axes were so five centuries ago

I stood there awkwardly in front of these five teen vikings, the fact that one of them was Hiccup did little to calm me down as I nervously waved and forced a crooked smile, they returned this with variations of looks meaning the same confused emotion, I gulped I have never been this nervous in my entire life, I hope their friendly.

Thankfully Hiccup walked forward and lead to everyone. "Right everyone, this is Alexander, he washed up on the shore and he has been out cold as of an hour ago, we will give him a tour of the island, and Snotlout? Tuffnut, wait until he can stand straight before challenging him, Snotlout groaned in disappointment.

Hiccup then turned around to notice me and brought me in closer. "Allow me to introduce Astrid." She smiled as I held out my ring finger for her to kiss like a good lady, she did nothing apart from stare at me oddly. "What are you doing Alex?" Hiccup asked.

"This is how I was taught to greet women, by letting them kneel down and kiss my ring finger." Obviously I had forgotten that english etiquette had most english girls swooning over me, but this viking girl looked ready to decapitate me, so I just simply bowed which she smiled at, at least I had saved myself.

"This is Snotlout." I shot out my hand for him to shake, thankfully he grasped my hand, what he did next still scared me whenever I thought of it, he shot his head and head-butted me sending me tumbling into Hiccup who had to steady me.

"Wha… What was that?" I burbled as I regained balance.

"Thats just how Snotlout says hello." Hiccup smirked. "And this is Fishlegs."

Now for a viking, this one was a true gentleman, he shook my hand and asked me how I was, I could tell me and him would get on quite well, when Hiccup introduced me to the loud Tuffnut, he head butted me same as Snotlout, I wasn't prepared for two in a row, It wasn't pleasant, but the last viking I met made me forget about my headache.

"And finally Alex meet Ruffnut." I was stood in front of a slim, long blonde haired vision of beauty, I raised my eyebrows as I held her hand and bowed politely, she simply smirked as I walked back to Hiccup I looked back for another look at her beautiful face, I never did notice a girls beauty that much, I never let those kind of feelings get in the way of my job on the ship, but this Ruffnut girl, I was very nearly speechless.

Hiccup then rubbed his hands together. "Right well Alex, our first stop is the forge where you will get your first Berk axe." Astrid beamed at the mention of an axe, I felt afraid to be near her.

"Er Hiccup pardon me. Did you just say axe?"

Astrid and Hiccup nodded in unison. "Yes an axe you never used one before."

"Well no, Ive seen them but we used swords and flintlocks to finish our enemies quickly and cleanly, we decided axes were too brutal and messy for our society."

Tuffnut then grunted. "Wheres the fun in something thats clean?"

Ruffnut smirked too. "Yeah its more fun if it makes a lot of mess." Both of the twins laughed as they started to push each other as we made our way to the forge, where we met the village smithy.

"Mornin Alex Im Gobber." I shot out my left hand.

"Lovely to meet you." I then felt a pang of guilt as I realised I had just tried to shake a hook that was there instead of a hand, I felt silly and terrible, I couldn't stop apologising, but Gobber just laughed and patted me on the back.

"Its nay trouble at all laddie, Ive picked out a lovely axe for ye, its the perfect weight so that ye can carry it around easily." He then took out a medium sized wood axe, sharp enough for a clean cut, but not sharp enough for battle, the swing was average and the wood was oak.

"Well thank you very much sir." I said as I slipped the axe between my belt in the place of my confiscated flintlock, I then realised about my scarce clothing, I had only breeches a white shirt, a belt and a first mate hat on me, I felt naked to everyone. "Er Hiccup, any chance I could get some new clothes?"

Hiccup whispered to me. "I can let you borrow some of mine if push comes to shove." I felt better about that, at least I could trust someone on this island.

(-)

The remainder of the day was filled with events such as the dragon training arena, which I was frightened of, and the mead hall where I gulped down a flagon of mead, it was a fresh taste but nothing compared to fine rum, and for the whole tour of Berk I couldn't stop stealing glances at Ruffnut, who could a girl that rough be so… well gorgeous? It was a mystery, but what happened next nearly sent me into eternal oblivion.

"Ok Alex." Hiccup said. "Stand right there and don't move, trust me." For some reason I was stood in a picturesque hollow near somewhere called Ravens Point, and I had been urged by Hiccup not to panic, which by logic made me want to panic, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next.

A black, huge, dark, terrifying dragon! I had seen all the others form a safe distance, but this one had just jumped out of a bush right in front of me, I went to reach for my flintlock to the annoyance of realising it wasn't there anymore.

"Alex, keep still, Toothless meet Alex, Alex meet Toothless."

My eyes widened with shock. "It has a name?!"

"HE is my dragon, he's the reason we all use dragons on Berk, he's my best friend."

I was beyond interested, I had a million questions just begging to be asked so I asked the most important one. "How did you train a dragon?"

Hiccup then took my left hand slowly. "Here I will show you, hold your hand out here like so." I saw Toothless crawl nearer sniffing my hand, I tried to pull away but Hiccup kept me in place as the dragon purred slowly as he let his head fall into the palm of my hand.

"Just relax, let him know he can trust you." My fear had been replaced with excitement as I started to stroke and pat the neck of the dragon, I was at a loss for words, in short my father would have a thing or two to say if he could see me now.

"Hiccup… this is… amazing." I squeaked as I moved my hand up and down the side of his neck. "But what about the dragon that sank my ship?"

Hiccup frowned. "Well not all dragons are tame, some are easier to train than others and chances are this was an angry rogue dragon, probably an incredibly territorial one."

I nodded. "Good I just wanted to make sure that it didn't have an owner otherwise I would have more reason to be afraid."

Hiccup just laughed again. "No one on this island had ever used their dragon for evil, there are others on islands that have tried but they have failed."

I listened to Hiccup all through the evening as he told all about him, Toothless and a terrifying large sea dragon, this story had me on the edge of the rock I was sitting on and the most thrilling part of it was that It was a true story! As Hiccup finished he showed me his lost leg and the stump.

"I am sorry about your leg Hiccup." He just shrugged.

"Better a leg than my life." We both nodded in agreement.

"Er odd question Hiccup." Hiccup sat up. "That friend of yours Ruffnut?"

"Yes what about her?"

"Has she got an other?" Hiccup looked confused before realising what I was asking.

"No the closest she has to male companionship is her brother and their silly fighting. why do you ask?"

I looked up to the sky and thought of her again. "No reason." I sighed. "No reason at all."

Hiccup decided to feed Toothless and leave me to my daydreaming about the Thorston girl…

**Wow that took longer, hopefully this will be more of a page filler and Ruffnut had been brought in Yay!, anyway read, review and any advice is welcome thanks, bye and I will update soon :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im quite surprised I have this many followers, well thank you all so much and I hope I will continue to entertain you, In terms of dragons I will introduce some more later but my character still needs to establish himself on Berk….**

A Ruffnut To Crack

Chapter Four - Adjusting

It had been a whole week since I arrived on Berk, and the very thought of getting onto a dragon scared me, weren't they supposed to attack? But according to Hiccup, they were friendly, now I did believe him I just didn't want to ride one because I have problems with riding creatures that I have been convinced by my parents that they didn't exist, and finally I had a problem with heights, it wasn't the heights that actually bothered me its what I had the possibility of landing on, during the attack on my ship I saw a sailor fall over and get impaled by a piece of broken mast, that was an Image I had trouble getting out of my head, I soon forgot as soon as I was escorted into the chieftains house, Hiccup had led me up the stairs to a really tidy, well kept room I assumed to be his.

"Now Alex, you don't mind sleeping on the floor do you?" I shook my head.

"Of course not, but tomorrow could you possibly help me make a hammock?" Hiccup laughed as he spread out some blankets on the floor near the window.

"I had already assumed that you would want a hammock seeing as you were a sailor, I will make one for you tomorrow It will be easy."

I smiled as I sat down on the blankets and pulled one over my legs. "Thanks Hiccup, you know if it wasn't for you, I would've assumed your dad would eat me." I heard Hiccup smirk as he climbed into his bed and Toothless shot a couple of bolts of fire and went to sleep I flinched as he breathed the bolts but I calmed as he went to sleep.

"Yeah, sorry my dad cant give that impression off sometimes, he is the almighty chief after all." Sarcasm, that was one thing I noticed Hiccup did a lot of, along with sighing whenever his fellows did something daft. "Ok then are you comfortable Alex?"

I nodded, I actually felt comfortable as I curled up and felt drowsy. "Im fine, thanks for letting me stay." I yawned as I went quietly to sleep…..

(-)

I woke the next morning to find Toothless looking at me, and oddly enough I hadn't flinched I simply smiled awkwardly as I stepped past him and went downstairs to find Stoic cooking fish, Hiccup had just walked in from outside and noticed me coming slowly down the stairs and making myself comfortable on the wooden sofa. "Sleep well Alex?" Stoic boomed as he cursed the fish he was cooking for getting burned again.

"Fine thanks Stoic." I turned to Hiccup. "Whats going to happen today?"

Hiccup went over some notes and sat down next to me. "Well I was hoping to get you more used to dragons and hopefully more accustomed to them if you're here to stay?"

I shrugged. "Well theres no way the navy know I'm here, they will know the ship is gone but they will just write me off as dead along with the rest of the crew."

Stoic huffed. "Thats beastly."

"Aye Stoic, it is, but its all thanks to the mastermind who runs the East India Trading Company, He decided to save time with rescue missions and recovery, just to write everyone off as dead, we had so many recruits we could afford to lose a couple of ships."

Stoic sat down on a chair, still bearing a look of disgust with the navy's disregard for their men. "In Berk any ship that goes missing we look for until its found, no viking left behind." He thumped his chest once and continued eating his fish.

I have to be honest I hadn't known Stoic for long and he did take away my flintlock, but I seemed to be harbouring a large amount of respect for him, he was everything my commanding officer was, with the added bonus that he actually cared if I was injured of killed in combat.

"Also." Hiccup quickly interjected. "We captured a new dragon this morning." I looked at Hiccup with interest.

"Impressive, but why do you need me down there?" Stoic then leaned in and said something that made me quiver.

"You just might recognise him."

(-)

After breakfast me and Hiccup met with the others at the dragon academy, I said hello to everyone collectively and nodded to Ruffnut with a smile, she rolled her eyes as I walked over to an occupied cage, filled with a large green dragon with a large neck.

No! It couldn't be!

It was, it was the very same dragon that demolished my ship and left us for dead, I felt a mix of fear and anguish which was overpowered by anger, I kept thinking back to the lack of mercy that beast showed to the crew it managed to throw over board and boil with its water.

"Alex this is a Scauldron, it is a tidal class….. Wait!" Hiccup hadn't time to finish his sentence as I grabbed a spear and tried to attack the caged dragon, he tried to hold me back but I shoved him away, they had managed to apprehend me with the help of Fishlegs and Snotlout, I felt even more anger surface as I looked at the dragon.

I was held back as Hiccup ran in front of me blocking my view. "Alex, what the thor is the matter?!" He was a mix doff concerned and annoyed.

"That dragon sank my ship and butchered most of my crew." I roared, Now from what I heard from my inferiors back on England when I got very angry my eyes went red, thats probably why Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked in awe and Fishlegs stepped back in fear, I looked deadly, but I soon calmed down as I explained what had happened to everyone.

"So wait." Tuffnut broke in. "You know that dragon?" I rolled my eyes as did everyone else, I had gathered a lot from him and that was he was quite idiotic.

"Yes." I simply replied. "I am also rather scared of it, it keeps looking at me with a familiar look in its eyes."

Hiccup and the others lead me to the mead hall and sat around me as they started to ask me questions about today and my outburst.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut asked an easy one about my red eyes, I told them everything about that little imperfection, Astrid and Fishlegs asked about the events leading to the Scauldrons attack and finally Hiccup finished what he started telling me earlier.

"Well the Scauldron is a tidal class dragon, his main ability is to heat up water and spray it in order to defend it self." I did find these facts helpful. "How bad was the water that it shot at your ship."

I thought back to what precise effects its hot water did. "Well apart from putting a lot of sailors over board it rendered the sails useless and caused the main timbers to fall apart, I just don't get it though."

Snotlout leaned in after drinking some mead. "What man?"

"If we were able to take down several viking ships, then why couldn't we bring down a lone dragon." I then realised what I just said before Astrid leaned in too close for comfort.

"Viking ships, what tribe were they from." I remembered back to what the prisoner told us.

"He told us that they were from somewhere called Outcast Isle." Then all the viking teens breathed a sigh of relief, Tuffnut even patted me on the shoulder. "Why is that a good thing?"

"The outcasts are our enemies, you did us a favour, chances are they were on the way to Berk." Fishlegs said happily.

"The prisoner did say something about Berk, I didn't know what he was talking about then."

Snotlout then stretched and yawned. "Well Im turning in for an afternoon nap."

I soon watched as Fishlegs went to read, Tuffnut went to another table to flirt, and Astrid went to sharpen her axe, Hiccup then told me to wait there while he went to feed Toothless.

"Il be back in a couple of minutes." I nodded but then gulped as I realised that I was alone on the table with Ruffnut, good? Yes, Bad? Double, finally she asked me a question as I turned towards her and smiled.

"The prisoner you took, did you torture him?" I knew from this that she was a rough girl, hence her name so I decided to give her any details she wanted.

"Well in navy terms we interrogated him, but I did use the captains whip to get the outcast information out of him." Ruffnut laughed as she clapped her hands.

"Thats so cool, Al, Did you do anything else to him." My heart sped up, she called me Al.

"We didn't need to after he gave us the information we needed we marooned him on an island with a pistol."

Ruffnut smiled more evilly as I continued on about Navy rules about prisoners and all the raids and battles I had ever been a part of, I then realised that Hiccup hadn't come back from feeding Toothless, I got up quickly. "I need to find Hiccup." I started walking towards the doors, but Ruffnut grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"Why do you need to go? I was really getting into your stories."

"I am incredibly flattered miss, but I was told to stay with Hiccup, he is my guide around Berk."

Ruffnut then smiled as she came up with an idea. "Has Hiccup given you a tour of the whole of Berk?"

I nodded. "He has why?"

"Well you haven't seen the inside of the Thorston house have you?" She was talking way too seductively for my liking.

"Er well, I don't know if I should…"

"Pleaaassseee." She said over and over again, until I had to say yes, then she grabbed my arm and took me to her house. "I cant wait to hear more of your war stories.

Something was telling me that she wanted something better than stories if we were alone….

**There we go I hope this one is also good enough, and please review and tell me what you think of the story line so far, anyway Im off bye bye :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right lets keep this story rolling, now that Alex and Ruffnut have had some face time lets see what develops as we look further into our heros past, and don't ask about the cauldron, thats all in good time :) Anyway…**

A Ruffnut To Crack

Chapter Five - Marks

Now don't get me wrong when I was given a high rank on a navy ship, a lot of english girls were throwing themselves at my feet, which was really creepy, mainly because so many of them reminded me of the ships underside… I daren't look at all and most just wanted me so they could brag about them courting a first mate, it was annoying and they were all incredibly dense, but this Ruffnut girl as she dragged me to her house, several things went through my mind, would I be able to get away from her? Is she faster than me? And I really hope my gun is being kept safe by Stoic, irrelevant yes but that gun had saved my life more times than I care to mention, come to think of it I still had the ammunition for it in my pocket.

Ruffnut opened the door and allowed me to walk in, I never knew too much about vikings, but what the quartermaster told me was wrong they didn't live like animals at all, if anything they lived more comfortably than any rich person in the port, animal furs, fireplace and comfy chairs, had it not been for her brother I would've declared this place heaven, however the look on Ruffnuts face suggested otherwise.

"So Alex what do you think?" She asked quickly.

"You have a very nice home miss." I couldn't talk viking or any other way, I hope she didn't mind, She sniggered as she ascended the stairs.

"I like the way you talk, Come and see my room." I felt a little pang at her suggestion, I kept saying to myself, say something funny, flatter her.

"Er, is that where the tour ends or begins?" I asked rather too nervously as she took my hand, I got no answer just a sharp tug as she led me up the stairs, past a large wooden door I assumed to be their parents room, and another door we went by quickly, I guessed it to be her siblings room, and then we came to her room, seemed tidy enough, what made me more nervous was her invitation to sit down next to her on her bed, but being polite I obeyed and sat down quickly.

"Alex could I please ask you something?" Ruffnut asked this all too smoothly.

I nodded. "By all means." She looked around me and placed a hand at my back, I winced.. Oh dear she's noticed.

"What happened to your back?" She asked in a worried tone, I sighed, someone had to find out sooner or later.

"They are gashes from a whip." I said quietly.

"Why have you not told anyone yet?" She asked, shocked.

"Because they have just scabbed over and I don't want anyone to go near them." I said quickly. "They will heal in good time."

"But how did you get them?" I hesitated, but I couldn't deny Ruffnut an explanation.

"Well It was on the first days of my voyage before the attack, I got into a rather nasty argument with the yeoman, I was blamed for the fight and the bosun gave me ten strikes of the lash as punishment."

I swore to my life, I could not have got a bigger look of pity from a girl than I did from Ruffnut, she looked like she was going to cry. "You poor thing." She pulled me into a hug as she rubbed her hands up and down my back. "You don't suppose you could let me try something?"

I shrugged as we broke the hug. "That depends, what is this something?"

"Its my mothers homemade healing cream, I want to try it out on your back."

My eyes widened. "Wait tried? Has it not been used before?"

Ruffnut just shook her head. "We tried it on Tuffnut, and it seemed to work, don't you trust me?" She asked this with puppy dog eyes, So I rolled my eyes.

"Oh go on then." She quickly ran out the room and returned a couple of minutes later with a small urn of white foam, she put it down beside me and sat down behind me.

"Ok shirt off please."

"What?! Cant I keep it on?" I didn't want to be shirtless I wasn't ashamed I just didn't want to be bare in front of her.

"No sorry I wont be able to apply the cream unless your shirtless." This girl was cunning, but I had to concede I grumbled as I unbuttoned my shirt and put it down on the floor, I felt a cool feeling as Ruffnut began to massage the foam into my back, no stinging or anything my back hadn't felt this good for days. "Better." She asked.

"It actually is, It doesn't hurt or anything, my back feels better." She smiled as she put the cream away and sat back down beside me.

"You look nice with your shirt off." She said this with a wink as I pulled my shirt back on, thankfully the setting sun gave me a reason to get back to Hiccup's house.

"Well I don't want to be a burden, but I need to be back at Hiccups." I was then given the puppy dog eyes again as I fought against them, I kept getting lost in them, I blinked several times as I got up and tried to leave.

"Do you have to?" I immediately thought of reasons why.

"Er I have to learn more about dragons from him and Im late for our sessions." She rolled her eyes.

"I will let you get back to him." She said kindly. "But be warned Im not letting you get away so easily next time."

I gulped as I left Next time?, I then remembered my manners I quickly scuffled back in, held up Ruffnut's palm and kissed it and then left as quickly as I had entered, I think I saw her blush as I turned to leave…..

(-)

I sat in Hiccups house, on the sofa next to Hiccup sipping hot broth that he had made, it wasn't bad he was an ace flyer and a great cook, he beat the cook we had on the ship hands down, but then again anyone could've beaten him in terms of cooking edible food.

"Alex, are you ok?" Hiccup asked as he took his bowl into the kitchen. "You seem quite."

"I was just thinking about your friend." Hiccup shook his head.

"Which friend?"

"Ruffnut." I heard Hiccup smirk as he sat back down on the sofa.

"She forced me not to tell you, but I can handle the heat if she finds out I told you."

"Told me what?" I asked.

"She likes you." Hiccup said quietly, in case anyone else was near enough to hear, I nearly dropped the remainder of the bowl onto my breeches, Hiccup smirked again.

"I did have a suspicion, she rubbed herbal cream into my back and massaged me."

"Yeah bud, she likes you she has never let any other boy kiss her hand."

I then looked annoyed. "Who told you that?!"

"The whole of our inner circle knows, Me, Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout and Tuff, he doesn't even mind."

"Doesn't he? It is his sister?" Hiccup laughed again as he threw some logs onto the fire.

"Tuff said and I quote 'She's your problem now'. " I chuckled myself.

"The question is do you like her back?" Astrid asked as she swiftly walked into the house, Hiccup looked around for ways Astrid could've gotten inside.

I thought to myself, she was gorgeous and I couldn't take my own eyes away from her. "Well, I am pretty certain I do fancy her myself." Astrid smiled contently as she sat down with us.

"Astrid how did you get in?" Hiccup asked suspiciously.

Astrid pointed to the window, Myself and Hiccup both nodded as we realised that there was no other way she would get in, Hiccup had described every berk teen, so I had a good idea of everyone on the island by now, Including some of the dragons, I murmured to myself as I thought of the scauldron, Astrid laughed again as she poked my arm.

"Thinking about the Scauldron?" How did she know? Well maybe my murderous expression gave it away.

"Yes I am, but I cannot believe that you both expect me to bond with it? It probably recognised me from the attack on my ship and the one who tried to spear it back in the arena."

Hiccup took everything I said in and held up both his arms in a reassuring way. "Don't worry, just take your time, chances are the dragon only attacked in self defence."

I stopped ranting for a moment and considered the possibility, sharks were territorial, so were whales and other dangerous sea faring animals, dragons couldn't be any different, could they?

I nodded to Hiccup and Astrid. "Ok I will give the dragon a chance, but I still have a lingering fear of being eaten or injured."

Astrid then leaned in. "Dragons are more afraid of you than you are of them."

"If thats the case then why didn't the Scauldron freak out, because I was very close to doing so."

"When the time comes you need to relax, its easy."

"I was first mate of the armament for six years, I was the assistant to the captain and in charge of the running of the ship, I don't know the meaning of the word relaxed or even the word break."

I was given odd looks by the two vikings, even Hiccup who was bright as dragon fire.. Argh! Now I was using dragon terms into my references.

Dragons, Girls, both are dangerous at least girls cant breathe fire…

**That should do, read, review, follow, favourite whatever you want, you can even criticise, something Im surprised no one has done yet, anyway Il keep it up and update soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and I do realise that the scene was awkward in some ways, but I was basing it on past experiences with girls, so if I get any facts wrong, leave them out Il find them out sooner or later, but for now heres some more of it, enjoy….**

A Ruffnut To Crack

Chapter Six - First Flight

It had been at least a month and a half since I had arrived on Berk and already I had gotten used to the dragon based lifestyle, but I still hadn't plucked up the courage or the patience to see that Scauldron again, but Hiccup told me that it will remain locked up until it is trained by myself, so I will just have to cross that bridge when I get to it, and speaking of fire breathing nuisances, the girls on Berk are an odd bunch, they keep staring at me, if anything it is like being back in England, but the only girl that stood out in particular was Ruffnut Thorston, she had invited me around to her residence on numerous occasions, to see me and also to have a look at my back, now I was never one for herbal remedies but that white foam she used certainly proved itself, the scars and scabs had faded with as little pain as could be expected from harsh strokes of the lash, I sat quietly on the grass outside of the Stoic's home, legs crossed, eyes closed, relaxing the way I was shown by my father, I had almost properly relaxed until I felt someone sit next to me, I was annoyed at first until I realised it was Stoic, I smiled politely as I looked back to the scenic view of the island.

"How are you holding up Alex?" I felt a little uneasy, mainly because Stoic was an intimidating man, in short he was chief for a reason, but I smiled and nodded.

"Life on Berk has proved beneficial, back in England I couldn't get this much peace and quiet." I had pushed my luck in saying so as a roar from the dragon academy echoed through the mountains, I had become quite familiar to the roars of the scauldron. "I almost feel sorry for the dragon." I couldn't believe I had just felt sympathy, but this was coming from a first mate that didn't take joy in lashing people to death, It had become a stereotype I had grown tired of.

Stoic just chuckled as he stood up. "Now you are ready lad." Stoic said calmly as he grabbed my arm and lifted me to my feet, I was worried.

"Ready for what?"

"To train your dragon."

Oh dear….

(-)

Before I knew it I found myself back in the dragon academy with Hiccup and the other teens, I was scared and what was worse having the caged dragon in front of me, roaring with rage and anger as it tried to get out, I gulped as I felt Ruffnut pat me on the back. "You can do it Al." She whispered softly in my ear, I felt a slight warmth in my chest as Hiccup lead me forward and stopped me in front of the cage.

"Now Alex, I will let him out, when I do I want you to stay perfectly still and do not panic."

I nodded in understanding, Hiccup then undid the steel bar keeping the dragon in the cage, the Scauldron burst out of the cage and spread its wings as it looked at me curiously, it roared a few times as it came closer, I felt like I would pass out from mortification, this dragon was an enemy, but it hadn't attacked yet.

"Alex hold out your hand!" Yelled Hiccup, I did as i was told, I slowly held out my left hand towards the dragons head, it looked at my hand with confusion as it shook its head and moved closer, I felt an odd feeling run through me as everything went silent and the dragon moved its head into my palm, the low growl it was emitting had turned into a low purr, I felt relieved and also ready to fall over backwards.

"Alex you've done it!" Hiccup cheered as the Scauldron bowed its head. "Climb on!"

"I beg your pardon." He might as well have been joking. "Wasn't training him not to kill me enough."

Hiccup ran forward with a leather saddle and began to attach it to him. "You cant go riding him without this."

I felt more faint, Hiccup wasn't joking, I turned to the others, maybe they could see my fear.

"Could you please tell him! I hate heights, the sheer height and what I could land on should I fall, I cant do it!"

Ruffnut ran forward and punched me in my left arm. "If you're so afraid, I will ride with you, so you can get better at flying."

Tuffnut then broke in. "Are you sure its not so you can wrap your arms around him?" He asked jokingly, Snotlout had joined the laughing before I well aimed kick to his stomach from Ruffnut silenced him.

"Oh Im hurt! I am very much hurt!" He yelled as he writhed around in pain, I chuckled slightly as his sisters dominance and then noticed Hiccup had fitted the saddle on my dragon, I was still having doubts until Ruffnut took my hand and helped me onto the dragon, he was still purring, Hiccup then handed me the reigns of the saddle as Ruffnut climbed on behind.

"Now remember Alex, gently nudge the side of the dragon and be sure to relax, Ruffnut will hopefully help you." I didn't like the sound of how Hiccup put it, but I did what I was told and nudged the side of the dragon, he roared and took off through the gate of the dragon academy and high into the air, as we went soaring around Berk, I was screaming in terror and Ruffnut held onto my waist laughing at my girlish screaming, soon after the initial scare, the dragon had began to fly straight and smoothly, which gave me a good opportunity to get to grips with the flying, I guided him left and ride and even managed a loop the loop through a stone hole, I also got to see the glorious view of Berk from the back of a dragon, Ruffnut held onto me tighter as we watched the panorama of the mountains and flora of the island she called home.

"Its… Beautiful." Ruffnut breathed wordlessly as we flew around the island.

"It really is, I never thought an Island could look this gorgeous from this high up."

She put her chin on my shoulder as I attempted my first landing, it went as well as could be expected, I fell off as we landed back at the dragon academy I was met with applause and praise, even though I fell face first onto the stone floor.

"Well done Alex, you now have a dragon." Laughed Fishlegs as he helped me up.

"Yes I do." I said in the adrenaline fuelled attitude that replaced the fear when I first started flying.

"Now all thats left is a name." Astrid added in, now this was difficult, I wanted a good name for my new friend, I looked him in the eyed and he looked back, he looked happy and then his long tongue shot out and licked me, almost covering me in dragon spit, I coughed as I wiped it off my forehead.

"Awww he likes you too." Fishlegs chimed in happily.

"I think I've got a name we will both like." I said happily.

I paused for a moment. "Neptune." I liked the name and the Scauldron nodded at hearing it.

"Neptune it is, thats a pretty good name." Hiccup said as he patted me on the back. "Well done Alex, you have really proved yourself."

I stood proudly as everyone left to give myself and Neptune some time to be friendly, he also needed feeding apparently, Hiccup told me to wait while he went to get some food, so there I stood in front of Neptune, my new friend and dragon, he looked at me and gave a dragons version of a smile, I smiled back as I sat down, he crooned against my arm as he curled up in front of me, his long neck arching as he looked at me and all around me, probably checking for any weapons I might have, he relaxed once he knew I had no weapons, I had been told by Hiccup he would be able to understand my words, there was something I needed to know.

"Neptune." I said quietly, Neptune lifted his head towards me. "Why.. why did you attack the ship? What did we do?" Neptune gave me a sad look and made a very odd noise, I was confused until thankfully Hiccup had returned with the fish.

"Hiccup, I asked Neptune why he attack the ship and I think he understood me."

Hiccup nodded as he put down the basket of fish. "Dragons can understand us when we speak, the tricky part is understanding what he is saying via the noises he makes."

"Well can you please ask him for me?"

Hiccup nodded certainly, he asked the same question and nodded as Neptune made the same noises, Hiccup then looked like he had been talked sense to.

"He said that your ship had invaded its territory and it had to act before he was killed, He also said he was sorry for hurting you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? He's sorry." I looked to Neptune, he gave me a sad look, I felt even worse, so I went up to him and put my hand back on his head. "Neptune I forgive you."

That seemed to work as Neptune continued to croon me and purr, Hiccup laughed as he gave me a fish from the basket. "He's happy, but he's still hungry, here you go Alex." I threw the fish towards the neptune and he caught it in his large mouth, I threw six more fish before he was satisfied, Hiccup then smiled as he put the basket away. "Also, my dad wants to see you, he sounded happy." I was scared until Hiccup stated he sounded happy, Hiccup then ushered Neptune into one of the caves for him to sleep in.

"Sorry Alex, but until we build a space in the stables, he will have to sleep here."

I nodded and went over to Neptune. "We can continue flying tomorrow, but good night for now." I held out my hand and he quickly licked it, I recoiled my hand and wiped it clean smiling as I left the dragon academy with Hiccup.

"Alex you coming back home?" I leant against the stone wall of the main gate.

"I am Hiccup, just go on, I'll be there in ten minutes, I need to catch my breath, todays been a long day."

So I stood there hands on my knees relaxing after the anxiety and excitement of today died down, I then started to walk back to the village, when I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and spin me round, I found that it was Ruffnut.

"Alex, today you were amazing, You now have a dragon."

I felt even more nervous as he pinned me against the stone wall, I smiled and started to speak, before Ruffnut quickly bought her lips to mine, I felt my heart spin as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me as we passionately locked lips, it seemed like hours until we broke the kiss and she winked before walking back home, sawing her hips and turning around to see if I was looking and I was, I almost fell backwards, now I had this as well as the flying and the dragon.

What ever happened to a normal day, they were boring, but I never felt like I was going to have a heart attack, but the kiss was so endearing, I wanted more but I knew I had to wait, this girl had feelings for me and I harboured similar feelings, I decided to show her how an English lad gets his girl, all I had to do was wait until we were alone again and she would never forget me in a hurry…

**I hope this is good, and i also hope it answers a lot of lingering questions about the dragon, anyway read, review and tell me what you think, bye for now I will update soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im back after so long, I know too long but I promise everything getting its update anyway Ive answered some questions and fulfilling some requests made by fans in this chapter anyway lets go…..**

A Ruffnut To Crack

Chapter Seven - Acceptance

I had wondered as I walked to the chiefs house why Stoic needed my presence at this time, is it good or bad? Do I get my flintlock back? Why cant I wait until I get there? Finally I knocked lightly on the wood of the front door and slowly crept inside to see Stoic standing by the fire, tall and proud. "Sit." He said calmly.

I did as I was told and quickly sat down on a small wooden chair, Stoic took a seat on the seat in front of me, he didn't look angry at all, in fact he looked rather pleased.

"Well done lad, word just got to me about you training your first dragon and now you are part of the hooligan tribe." He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Your initiation and trial is complete Alex, you are now trusted within Berk and so here is your odd item back." I almost squeaked in excitement as I was rejoined with my beloved flintlock, luckily I still had plenty of bullets. "Lad you must also show me and Gobber how this odd contraption works, I've never seen anything like it, Its marvellous."

I stashed my flintlock back in my belt. "I promise I will but I have a young viking I need to see." Stoic then laughed and patted me on the back.

"I know that excuse lad, I know about you and the thorston girl, just don't make too much noise." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"You and my dad would get on too well, you're very much like him." I murmured as I gingerly left the Haddock residence, i could still hear Stoic laughing his head off, a pity wouldn't come off.

(-)

I examined my precious firearm as I walked to Ruffnut's, It was still intact and in good firing condition, I daren't not test it without warning I might have it taken off me again, I looked around the rest of Berk en route to Ruffnut's, I even stopped to have a chat with several vikings I had made friends with since landing here, and now that I was accepted, no one would give me the look of a dangerous outsider, I then noticed a familiar viking with an odd sense of headgear. "Evening Bucket." I said cheerfully, he turned around and his confused look turned into a grin as he saw me smiling up at him.

"Hello Alex, Ive heard about your dragon, very well done."

"Thanks Bucket, Im just glad that I don't have to fear him any more."

Bucket then raised an eyebrow. "Him? That isn't me is it?"

"What? No Bucket I meant the dragon." I smirked as he became even more confused.

"Im a dragon? Can I fly? Am I dangerous?"

"Sorry Bucket I need to go now, But we can continue this later." I quickly hurried off I heard bucket call out a few more things about dragons.

"Did I eat the fish? Did I enjoy them?" I finally couldn't hear the confused viking anymore, He was pleasant and friendly enough, but he was living proof that confusing was infectious, finally after many side trips, I made it to my final marker, the house of the insane viking girl I couldn't stop thinking about since seeing.

I knocked on the door, which was answered by Tuffnut, who seemed very happy to see me. "Al! Come in!" Tuffnut said happily as he lightly pushed me inside, I knew the entirety of the thorston house so I was very familiar to where I was, I mean I had been coming here for months.

"You wanna have a headbutting contest?" Tuffnut said quickly as he began to prepare.

"Sorry Tuffnut, Il have it later, Im here to see Ruffnut." Tuffnut looked disappointed at first but instantly got over it.

"She in her room, Im gonna go find Snotlout, later." And with that note he was gone, leaving me alone in the living room, I decided to go up the stairs and right up the wooden door of her room, I knocked a couple of times, After a minute of listening to rustling and thumping from the other side of the door, the gorgeous viking answered with a delighted smile. "Hey Alex!" She chirped as she grabbed me in a giant hug, a hug which I gratefully returned. "I missed you." She said in a very cute way that very nearly hypnotised me.

It had only been a few hours since I last saw her but I did admit that I missed her more than a little. "I missed you too." Safest thing I could say back.

"So what did Stoic want with you?" Ruffnut asked as we both took a seat on her bed, I kicked off my leather shoes and leaned back into Ruffnuts embrace.

"Nothing much just that Im now part of the Hooligan clan and I got my flintlock back!" I very nearly cheered the last part as I drew my arm and showed my pride and joy my other pride and joy, if I had to choose which was more dangerous…. Id go with Ruffnut.

"Thats great Al!" She cheered as she kissed me on the cheek. "I knew Stoic would let you in, but what is that? It looks awesome."

"Well this is a custom made Scottish flintlock, My father made one for me when I was stationed as a sailor in the navy, for defensive purposes."

"I bet you did other things with it." Ruffnut grinned evilly as she said this, I just loved that grin, it really did it for me, I didn't do anything else with it but I decided to oblige her.

"Oh yes, any escapees or enemies were met with the fury of the guns." I couldn't not have sounded more like Snotlout, I felt a little ill but a sharp peck on the lips form Ruffnut eliminated any negative feelings I had before.

"Alex, what is it do you like about me?" Ruffnut asked randomly, she was putting me on the spot, luckily I was good at this sort of thing.

I took in some air, gave myself a couple of seconds before saying…. "Apart from almost everything? Your gorgeous blonde hair that dangles so elegantly around the perfect features of your face, Your love for life and your fear of nothing cultivate my sense to a near sense of contentment, thats what I like about you." I said all that wondering if Ruffnut understood a word of what I said, my question was answered as she brought her lips to mine rather quickly, she was really getting into the kissing, I could feel the air coming out of my lungs as we kissed, but I didn't care, this was better than good.

As soon as we broke apart, Ruffnut began to speak. "You know what I like about you Alex? You're charming manners and your skills with your weapons, but most of all you noticed me above Astrid and the other pretty girls on this island, you chose me over them, theres no other viking teen on Berk I could care more for right now than you."

I beamed as she finished I could feel my heart thumping in my chest trying to get out, I simply took both of her hands and gave her another kiss, then Ruffnut slammed down a line I didn't expect to hear.

"I love you." I nearly fell over backwards, she did? But thats absurd, me of all people, I liked her to the point of loving her, to the depths with thinking it over Alex say it back!

"I love you too." I said with as much passion as she did, we kissed again before touching our foreheads together and looking into each others eyes for what seemed like hours, we lay down on the bed and hugged and kissed until hunger got us up….

(-)

We met with the others in the morning after I was given a place to sleep next to Ruffnut, it was oddly ok with her mother, lovely woman, however all we did was talk and share kisses, it was a great night, we walked hand in hand to the smithy where Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snotlout were waiting, and they clearly wanted to see how my gun worked.

"Morning Alex." Hiccup said cheerfully.

"Likewise Hiccup." I could notice he was looking at my gun an awful lot. "Its fine Hiccup ask."

He breathed out and fired his first question. "How does it work?"

I removed it from my belt and held in front of everyone who stared in awe. "Whats that? Its awesome!" Tuffnut said incredibly quickly.

"Would you like me to show you how it works?"

Everyone cheered in agreement as Fishlegs kindly set up some barrels with conveniently painted targets on the front of them, I could tell they had prepared for this little weapons demonstration….

**That will do for now, So standard stuff, read ,review and tell me what you all think peace out! :)**


End file.
